


In Your Arms

by doctorwillowsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 084 mishaps, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, promp fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwillowsimmons/pseuds/doctorwillowsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the prompt "An 084 mishap causes Skye and Jemma to switch bodies for a day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

Mmmm, Skye loved waking up in Jemma’s arms. She loved how soft they were, and she loved remembering the night before, the shenanigans they got into in the bedroom. It was nice. Except as she opened her eyes and looked down, it was not Jemma’s arms she was looking at… it was her own?  
She leapt up, pulling open the mirror in the pod. What. The. Hell.  
She was Jemma. Well, no she was skye. But this was Jemma’s face. But. But, no, She was skye.   
Reaching for her clothes, she threw them on. Skye’s clothes, because thats who she was, Skye. Bursting out of the pod, she ran into the living room, where Fitz was sitting, eating breakfast.   
"Jemma! what’re you doing in Skye’s clothes? I know you said you liked her style but I’m not sure it works for you the same-"  
"Hey, that’s my cereal!" She said, noticing Fitz was eating from her frosted flakes. Damn fitz, he had the biggest sweet tooth she’d ever seen, including her own. "Wait, whoah, I sound so english."  
"Um" Fitz began, looking sorely confused. "You sound english because you’re from England? Are you okay? And This isn’t your cereal, it’s Skye’s, and you know sometimes I take some when I get tired of the reces puffs, remember? You promised not to tell Skye cause you know how she is about people taking her food- but, ok wait, that’s not important, what the hell is going on with you?”  
"Fitz, I know this sounds weird, but it’s not me. This isn’t me. This is Skye. But I’m in Jemma’s body. I don’t know how, or why, or-"  
They locked eyes, and both realized it at the same time.  
"The 0-8-4." They said in unison.   
Yesterday, they had collected an 0-8-4 in the woods in france. The legend behind it was that it was a weapon from another world. An army would throw it into another army’s camp, causing that army to swap bodies. The effects only lasted a day, but the chaos it instilled allowed the first army to attack and win.   
They’d dismissed it as lore, but now it was clear there was something to it.   
"Well, we uh, we need Jemma" Fitz said. "That feels weird cause I’m looking at you but I mean real Jemma, Jemma’s mind, we need her mind, this is her specialty, so we should, oh bloody hell, oh and I’m sorry, about the cereal thing, I-"  
"Fitz never mind the cereal! I’m literally in Jemma’s body! you eating my cereal is the least of my problems"  
"Right, ok, let’s get Jemma"  
They head a scream from Skye’s pod.  
"That would be Jemma," Skye said.   
It was going to be a weird 24 hours.


End file.
